This invention relates generally to a print hammer for use in a line printing device, and particularly to the head portion of the print hammer for striking the print character member. In conventional line printing devices having a plurality of print hammers for selectively striking a print character member of a plurality of moving print character members, printing is accomplished by the impact of a print hammer on the back side of the selected print character member for forcing the character member into an ink ribbon, paper and platen. In order to avoid shadow printing caused by deflection of adjacent character members striking the print hammer, pivotally mounted print hammers have been provided with inclined cam surfaces on a guide arm for contacting a projecting guide surface on the type carrier prior to printing for laterally adjusting the print position of the print hammer. Such a guide surface arrangement is unsuitable for use with an elongated print hammer not capable of lateral displacement. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved elongated print hammer of simplified construction which would avoid the possibility of damage to the head of the print hammer or an adjacent print character member which may strike the print hammer.